masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva Coré (Mass Effect 3)
Eva Coré is a doctor and recent addition to the science team studying the Prothean Archive on Mars. __TOC__ Mars Eva Coré arrives at the Mars facility one week prior to the Reaper invasion of Earth. After fleeing Earth, Commander Shepard is ordered by Admiral Hackett to head to Mars to retrieve intel from Liara T'Soni and the team studying the Prothean Archives before humanity loses control of the Sol system. After landing, Shepard and crew discover that Cerberus had landed and commandeered the site. Considering it would have taken nothing less than a battalion to take the facility, both team members and Liara conclude that a mole must have been involved. After fighting their way through the facility and reaching the security terminal, the team discovers that Dr. Eva is the suspected Cerberus infiltrator who enabled the disposal of the Mars' research team. She takes charge of the Cerberus ground troops at Mars and begins to download and erase the Prothean data in the archives. When discovered by Ashley/Kaidan, she manages to break free and leads the team on a chase through the station. As she was about to escape, James Vega, who had been ordered back to the shuttle by Shepard after they met up with Liara, crashes the Normandy's shuttle into hers. As the team begins to pick themselves up, with Ashley/Kaidan picking up Liara, Coré emerges from the inferno of the shuttle crash, revealing that she was not human, but a gynoid infiltration unit controlled by the Illusive Man. Ashley/Kaidan attempts to take care of the unit, but ends up being grabbed by the helmet. After contacting the Illusive Man for orders, she attempts to kill them, resulting in critical injuries for Ashley/Kaidan. After incapacitating the squadmate, the unit turns on Shepard, who pulls out their pistol and takes down the drone. If the player does not shoot down Eva before she reaches them, they will be knocked to the ground. Before they can counter-attack, Eva will jump on the player's face with both feet, crushing it completely and resulting in an instant fatality. Capabilities Offensive: During the chase, Eva may use Incinerate to slow the player down. She also possesses an M-4 Shuriken machine pistol and will stop to fire from cover several times during the chase (perhaps only resuming flight when the player has returned fire or gotten close to her). Defensive: Eva is fast and agile. Her shields rapidly regenerate, preventing any health damage from being inflicted by the player until the confrontation at the end of the chase. Even if the player somehow depletes all of Eva's shields, she will simply use Shield Boost to instantly regenerate them, making even so much as one hit on her health bar nearly impossible. Tactics *Since Eva cannot be killed during the chase sequence, the simplest tactic is to pursue her without bothering to use weapons or powers. The most that weapons can do is whittle down her shields, and she is immune to many powers. Attempting to use either to attack her anyway only slows the player down. Normandy Shepard takes the drone aboard the shuttle and deposits it in the AI Core room on Deck Three of the Normandy for study. After rescuing Primarch Victus from Menae, EDI will take control of the body for her own use. As she explained, while analyzing the drone for data on the Prothean device, she accidentally triggered a backup power source and CPU. Eva violently resisted EDI and caused a fire in her AI core before being subdued. Cerberus Base While browsing video files in the Cerberus base, Shepard discovers that Eva was made to be a successor to EDI, but rather than being able to think for herself, Eva would be designed to be intensely loyal to Cerberus. Trivia *The unit is named after the Illusive Man's late acquaintance, Eva Coré. *Eva's outfit bears clear similarities to Miranda Lawson's outfit and can be selected as an alternate appearance by EDI. Category:Cerberus Category:Characters